Return of the Ketchum
After losing the Kalos league,Ash gets betrayed by most of his friends and pokemon. A new threat is arriving and well just read to see what happens. Also a few notes Ash will have aura powers and a Lucario and Keldeo to help him out. Slight Amourshipping. Ash will be 15 in this story,this also takes place in about 2002? Chapter 1 Ash,Serena,Bonnie and Clemont were heading to Pallet Town,Ash's home town. Ash had lost the league some days back Ash: Wow,its good to be back in this place. Pikachu: Pika Pi(Yeah!) Serena: Im sorry about your loss Ash. Ash: Thats ok,at least I finished second. they group headed to Ash's house,he was greeted with a hug from his mom Delia: I missed you so much my baby! Ash: Mom! I cant breath! Delia: Oh sorry. Ash: Anyway the boy there is Clemont and the little girl is his sister Bonnie Clemont: Hello Mrs Ketchum. Delia: And Serena is that you? You have grown up so much! Last time i saw you you were just a baby. Ash,The professor wants to see you in the lab Ash: Oh ok then! Lets go there! Ash heads to the lab,Professor Oak was waiting Professor Oak: Welcome back Ash! Your Pokemon really missed you after all this time. Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur!(ASH!) Charizard: Roaaar!(Your Back!) Ash: I missed you guys too! Ash then finds his friends,Misty,Brock,Gary,Tracy,May,Max,Dawn,Paul,Iris and Cilan. Some of them had slight frowns,knowing about the events to come. Ash: Its good to see you all again. Misty: Lets go to your house,we need to talk. Ash: Ok. So what is it we needed to talk about? Misty: We need to talk about your dream of Pokemon Master,We think you should give up your dream. Ash: What? Why? Why would you want me to give up? Max: Because your a weak trainer Dawn: You lost SIX leagues! Ash was shocked that some of his best friends are betraying him. Ash: But I placed Second! Tracy: Well but you still didnt win! Your Pokemon are also stupid,I mean using PIKACHUS in the league,even rookies would have better Pokemon by then Iris: Not to forget your Stupid Charizard. My Dragonite is way better! PIkachu and Charizard felt insulted by the traitors comments. They were both felt ready to fire electricity and flames respectively. Paul: Why are you guys all doing this! Ash is one,if not the toughest rival I have ever met! Gary: Yeah,Ashy Boy may be a bit of a annoyance some times but he is a great guy! May: I wouldnt have become the great coordinator I am if it wasnt for him! Misty: Pfft,doesnt matter,Not to mention you are the dense,Dawn and I had feelings for you but you ignored them! Brock: You also only win because your lucky and Team Rocket does something. Your a Loser! Misty: Go away weakling and NEVER COME BACK! That did it,Ash burst into tears and ran away. Chapter 2 Ash was still running, he is now in Viridian Forest. Serena: Ash wait! Ash: What is it now? Serena: Dont let them get to you,You are still have me,Gary,May and Paul. Ash: Thanks but most of my team and my stuff is gone. Maybe I should go work in the poke mart or something,all you do there is sell stuff. Suddenly Keldeo arrives Ash: Woah,Keldeo is that you? and why you have a letter? Keldeo simply shows Ash the letter. It said After Keldeo heard you were betrayed he was very upset and wants to join you. Sent by swords of justice Ash: Ok Keldeo you can join. Keldeo: KELDEO(YAAAAY!) Ash: Well thats another member on my team. suddenly Gary and Paul arrive Gary: There are you Ashy boy. Paul: Did anything happen Ash: Well I caught my old friend Keldeo. Gary: Cool. Ash: Any idea on what the traitors are up to. Paul: No idea but I want to find out! Ash: Should we go to Hoenn? I have a good rep there and we can see May. Gary: Yeah its probably a good idea. After all two gym leaders here hate us. Serena: Good luck you two. Ash: We should probably go to Hoenn now. Serena: Ok. Ash and Serena left for Hoenn,They soon arrived. Serena: Well we are here now. You said your rep here is good? Ash: Yeah,I hope so at least. The last time I visited this place is probably two years ago. The gym leaders here are nice. I personally know Norman. Who is also the father of May and Max. Serena: Max? You mean the young boy who called you weak? Ash: Oh yeah... I forgot he also betrayed me. He used to look up to me as an idol. They reached Petalburg City and May's house soon. Ash reached the door with his trembling hand and knocked. Chapter 3